Sesshomaru, I'm Pregnant!
by Jaylonni Love
Summary: AU. Men always have the strangest reactions when they find out their wives are pregnant. Check out Sesshomaru's. *Based on a semi-true story*


_One of the two one-shots I have coming by Friday since I'm leaving for ten days yet again. Enjoy my lovelies._

_Sesshomaru, I'm Pregnant!_

_By: Jaylonni Love_

* * *

><p>Sunlight filled the bedroom, slowly creeping its way towards the bed where the raven haired woman slept soundly. Light snores emitted from the being accented by the gentle rise and fall of her chest indicated that she was far from waking to anyone who stopped in the room to check on her. That is… until her eyes sprung opened and she jumped up out of the bed. Running through her room, she came to the door that led to the bathroom that was connected to it.<p>

Dropping to her knees by the toilet, her head hung over the bowl, the bitter bile rising in her throat and exiting her mouth into the water. The bitter taste on her tongue lingered for a few seconds before she threw up again, her body shaking with spasms.

_Oh Kami, _was the only thought that raced through her mind as she continued throwing up.

"Lady Rin," a squawky voice called from outside the bathroom door as light raps were placed to the wood. "Lady Rin, are you alright?"

Obviously, she was not well. _In fact_, she thought miserably, _I feel horrible_. Just horrible.

She groaned and wiped the contents off of her mouth, "No… I'm not feeling well right now."

"Would you like for me to call Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken asked still knocking on the door.

"No," Rin snapped, "no, I don't want to bother him at work. I don't think it's anything serious, probably just a little food poisoning. I think the chicken I ate last night was no good."

"Are you sure you don't want me to at least call a doctor," Jaken asked; he finally stopped knocking.

"No I'll be fine, I just need to run to the corner store," Rin said letting her head rest on her arm. "Don't worry about me Jaken, I'll be fine."

"If you say so Lady Rin but if there is anything you need please let me know," Jaken said before turning and walking away from the door.

Rin groaned before one last spasm passed through her as she spit out more bile. She waited a few seconds before she stood, sure that she wouldn't hurl again. Flushing the toilet, she made her way over to the sink and turned on the facet. Cupping her hands together, she scooped the cool liquid into her mouth and gargled before spitting it out and opening the medicine cabinet. Pulling her toothpaste and toothbrush out, she commenced to brushing her teeth to get rid of the disgusting taste that lingered in her mouth, _Oh that's disgusting._

…

After brushing the disgusting taste out of her mouth, Rin returned to her bedroom and slid back into the blankets draped over the mattress. She sighed as she turned over on her side, pulling the small trash bin that was at the side of the bed closer to her in case she were to throw up again. A knock at the bedroom door was heard before it opened and Jaken walked in the room, "Lady Rin, would you be able to stomach something to eat say some soup?"

"I don't think so Jaken but I can try," Rin said still clutching at her stomach.

"Right away Lady Rin," Jaken said as he turned and walked out the room again and down the stairs.

Rin rolled over on her side, hoping that the pain in her stomach would be soothed but it didn't work. It seemed that the pain came back stronger.

"Dammit," Rin hissed under her breath as she rolled over again.

"Lady Rin," Jaken called from her bedroom door.

"Come in Jaken," Rin said before she groaned again, her hands coming to clutch her stomach.

Jaken opened the door and walked inside carrying a bowl on a tray; saltine crackers resting on the side of it with a glass of water finishing off the look, "Here Rin, try to stomach this. Are you sure you're alright? You've been really sick for the last few days. You sure there's nothing wrong?"

"I'm not sure," Rin said sitting up and taking the tray from Jaken and letting it rest across her legs.

"Well, don't worry, I'll call the doctor and have them come over and check you out," he said patting her leg before getting up and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Rin let out a breath before she turned to the soup. Her nose instantly scrunched up at the smell it was emitting and she felt the sudden urge to hurl once again. Quickly leaning over and snatching the trash bin from the floor, her head dived into the bag that was inside the bin and let the disgusting bile spill from her mouth.

_Damn sickness, _she thought placing the bin back on the floor once she was done before putting the tray of food on the end table beside her.

She lay back, clutching at her stomach once again. Her hands rubbed it, trying to sooth the aching feeling there until she felt a… bump. A bump that wasn't there before, _I hope that what I think is happening is really happening!_

Sitting up again, she slung her legs over the edge of the bed and raced over to her closet. Pulling it opened, she grabbed the first pair of jeans she saw and pulled them on before grabbing the keys to her car and slipping on a pair of sandals then heading out the room, messy haired and all.

Racing down the stairs, she headed towards the door.

"Lady Rin," Jaken called when he saw her walking out the door.

"I'm going to head down to the store Jaken, there's something I need to pick up, I'll be right back," Rin said before closing the door behind her.

Pulling the keys out of her pocket, she pressed the unlock button and got in the car, starting it before pulling out into the street.

She shot down the road, heading straight for the general store, _I really hope that what I think is happening actually is and this isn't just a false alarm._

…

Rin ran directly to the aisle that held all the products that a woman would need. She picked up the first pregnancy test she saw and read the label, _This one should work._

Turning on the heel of her foot, she headed over to the checkout counter and placed the test on it before reaching into her pocket.

"First time," the lady behind the register asked as she scanned the test. Rin nodded as she pulled out the necessary money to pay for her purchase before taking it in her hand. "Good luck and congratulations if you are. I wish you and the father the best."

"Thanks," Rin said waving to the woman before heading for the door again and walking out to the parking lot.

Getting into her car again, she threw the test into the passenger's seat and headed back to the house, fearful of what this test might read. She hoped that it truly was positive.

…

Rin paced the floor of the bathroom, her arms folded over her chest as she waited for the test to read what the result was, _C'mon please; hurry up stupid thing!_

The timer went off and she turned to the stick, quickly snatching it off the counter and reading the end of the stick. The word _Positive _read across it in bright pink letters.

"Oh my Kami," Rin whispered placing her hands over her mouth. "Oh my Kami, I can't believe this. I really can't believe this. I'm pregnant." She sank to the floor in a pile letting everything sink in, "Holy shit I'm pregnant!"

"Lady Rin, are you alright in there," Jaken asked knocking on the door.

Rin looked up smiling before pushing herself off the floor and running over to the door, yanking it opened. She pulled the little imp like man into her arms and hugged him tightly, squeezing the life out of him, "I'm pregnant Jaken, I'm pregnant! Sesshomaru and I are going to have a baby!"

"What, are you serious," Jaken asked when he finally pried her arms off of him.

"Yes," Rin said as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"I shall tell Sesshomaru-sama at once," the imp like man squealed as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and began dialing. "Oh he is going to be so happy when he hears about this."

"No," Rin shouted holding her arms out to stop him, "I mean, let me tell him. I wanna be the one to do it, not you. Please, Jaken."

"Of course Lady Rin, I understand why you would want to be the one to tell him this glorious news," Jaken said with a bow, "I shall leave you to do so."

"Thank you, Jaken," Rin said with a smile, shooing him out of the room as she began to pace again, wondering how she was going to break the news to her husband. "How do I tell a man like Sesshomaru that he's going to be a father?"

She placed her hand to her chin, rubbing it, and thinking about what she could do when it hit her. She could tell him over dinner.

…

Rin smoothed out the hem of her dress as she stared at the clock. _7:55, five minutes until Sesshomaru comes home. _She smiled just thinking about what was going down in the next five minutes. _I can't wait to see the look on his face when I tell him what's going on._

The five minutes passed quickly as she tapped her foot against the floor before the door opened and her husband walked through the door.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said placing his briefcase on the floor by the end table as he shrugged out of his blazer, "Is something going on?"

"C'mon, I made dinner," Rin said grabbing his hand and pulling him back into the kitchen. "And I have great news."

"Hn, will you tell me what it is," Sesshomaru said.

"You'll find out before the night is over," Rin said as they stepped into the kitchen.

"Then I can't wait," Sesshomaru said pulling the seat out for her.

Rin sat before looking back at her husband and smiling at him, "Thank you."

Sesshomaru smiled as he took his own seat and looked at her, "So, do you mind telling me what is going on, Rin?"

"How about we start dinner first," Rin suggested as she picked up one of the plates of food and passed it over to him. "Pass the salad please?"

Sesshomaru shook his head and picked it up before passing it to her, "There."

"Thank you," Rin said as she placed some of the said on to her plate. "So, how was your day, Sesshomaru? Anything interesting happen?"

"Not really," Sesshomaru said. "It was another very bland day as usual. And you? Anything interesting happen to you today?"

"Well besides the fact that I've been sick almost all day, I did find out something interesting."

"And that being," Sesshomaru asked raising a brow.

"I'm pregnant," Rin said with a smile; looking up at her husband with her big brown doe eyes. "I'm going to have a baby. We're going to be parents."

Sesshomaru dropped his fork at the words that came from her mouth. Father, he was going to be a father. And in less than… how many months?

"How far along…" Sesshomaru started.

"I don't know yet," Rin said. "But I've set up an appointment with the same OB/GYN my mother used when she was pregnant with me and I'll find out tomorrow for sure how far along I am. Isn't this exciting Sesshomaru? We're actually…"

She stopped mid-sentence by the sound of something crashing on the floor. She looked over to see her husband laid out on the floor. She blinked, trying to figure out how he had ended up there.

"Sesshomaru," Rin called as she got up out of her seat and walked over to where he was lying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. "Sesshomaru are you alright?"

"You're pregnant," Sesshomaru said still staring upward.

"Yes," Rin said nodding her head. "I'm having a baby. We're going to be parents Sesshomaru, isn't this exciting?"

"Yes it is," Sesshomaru said sitting up. "And it will be a lot more exciting when I get over the initial shock of this whole conversation."

He grasped the edge of the table and pulled himself up, "How far are you?"

"I don't know yet," Rin said standing as well. "But I called the OB/GYN my mother used when she was pregnant with me. I have an appointment tomorrow so I'll find out then. Would you care to join me?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru said. "I can take the day off and go with you."

"Great," Rin said smiling before she hugged him; kissing his cheek. "I can't wait to meet our new baby."

"Yes, I can't either," Sesshomaru said.

* * *

><p><em>Honestly, my brother-in-law did the same thing when my sister told him she was pregnant the first time. Made me laugh because the look on his face while he was lying on the floor was freakin' hilarious! That's kinda what triggered this one-shot. Anyways, review my lovelies. Ciao!<em>


End file.
